


마지막까지 (Until The End)

by majimakkaji (GhostOpera)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Everyone is Upset, M/M, Multi, OT11 - Freeform, OT12 (EXO), Past Relationship(s), Possibly adding some Littles in here but idk man, Psychological Trauma, Someone collect Jongin and Luhan, Suho is an angry mom, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOpera/pseuds/majimakkaji
Summary: When Yifan walks out on the rest of the group, leaving Junmyeon to take care of ten other members, Junmyeon is at a loss on how to comfort them.The aftermath is almost more than Junmyeon can handle. Not to mention the psychological issues that some of the boys are left with.Three years after the split, they run into Yifan again while performing in China, and Junmyeon has quite a lot to say to his former co-leader.





	마지막까지 (Until The End)

 

 "How can you do this, Yifan? To me, to all of us? After all that we've been through!" Junmyeon was torn between crying and throwing Yifan up against the wall and knocking the life out of him. How could Yifan just decide to abandon them all? Leave Junmyeon with ten other members to watch over. He was the second leader, and it took so much weight off of Junmyeon's shoulders, but now everything was crumbling around him.

 

Yifan scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking around to avoid eye contact with Junmyeon, "We've known each other two fucking years, Junmyeon," he snarled, "We haven't been through _shit_ together. Stop acting like we've been through hell and back. You have no idea what it's like for us. SM treats all of you differently than they do me! Even the other Chinese members are treated better than me! I didn't want _this._ I wanted to be an artist, I wanted to be well known for _my_ music. I don't want people writing shitty love songs for me to have three shitty rap lines in, I don't want to hold the responsibility of having to practically take care of _kids_. This isn't what I want to be remembered for!"

 

Junmyeon's eyes widened at Yifan's words, his heart breaking into trillions of pieces, "I thought.. I thought we had something, Yifan. Those times you kissed me late at night when we were making dinner before everyone else got home. When you would crawl into bed with me and pour your heart out because you were worried about one of your members. That doesn't count as anything? What about when you got hurt and I picked you up and carried you three blocks back home even though you were telling me that you couldn't walk? What was I then?" If Yifan really wanted to leave, Junmyeon wasn't going to let him forget everything they had together as the leaders of EXO. They were unstoppable. _Were._ Junmyeon scoffed and wiped his tears away, "Just.. Take your shit and get out. Before the others come back. You're doing enough damage by leaving, I don't want them to see it. Nobody is home. Take your shit and get out of our house. Once you walk out that door, just know that you are never welcomed here again and I will make sure that everyone knows what you stood here and said to me today. Don't ever come back. When this lawsuit is over, I will make sure your name is not mentioned in this house ever again.

 

Yifan stood, looking at Junmyeon with mouth slightly agape. He had never seen Junmyeon this cold and it hurt him to see it. To be on the receiving end of it. He grabbed the bag that had been laying next to him and pulled it over his shoulder before grabbing his backpack, "I'm already packed. I wasn't expecting you to be home when I left. I thought everyone was going to be out." He sighed and looked down at the keys in his hands, taking off the keys to their dorm with a weak smile before he set them on the countertop, "In another life, Junmyeon. May we meet again." He walked towards the door, pausing for a moment before he turned around, watching to see if Junmyeon would come and stop him from leaving. He scanned over the dorm room one more time, trying to push back all of the memories he had made there. "Goodbye". He opened the door and stepped out, taking a moment to compose himself before he headed down to the elevator, never to look back.

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon stood in silence for what seemed like hours, staring at the door in silent hopes that Yifan would come back through the door and tell him he realised he was making a mistake, though he never showed. He sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands; tugging at his hair, he groaned, unable to think of any kind of way he could tell everybody what was happening. There was no easy way for this to go. There was no easy way out of this. He knew the others would be angry. He knew the others would be upset, but he wouldn't be able to comfort them properly. There was nothing that could be done to lessen the blow.

Junmyeon shot his gaze up when he heard soft whimpering and saw Jongin creeping out of his room, soon followed by Luhan. The two both had red rimmed eyes and were holding each other's hands with a death grip. They were sniffling and shaking, trying to find the strength to walk out to where their leader was. Their _only_ leader. "Fuck, you two were home? You heard all of that?" He finally spoke, sighing when the boys nodded their heads. He was definitely not prepared for this, especially so soon. Standing up, he made his way over to the two and pulled them into a hug, tearing up again as the two began to sob into his shoulders, "It's okay, babies... Just let it out. It's gonna be okay, we'll figure this out." He held the boys close and moved to help them settle down on the sofa, "It's gonna be okay. Shh, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He grunted when he hit the couch with force when the other two tugged him down and clung onto him, their sobs never letting up.

 

Junmyeon was so fucked.


End file.
